


For you I'm ready for war

by moonfox281



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i'm suck at tagging, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it hit him, that was this worth it. There were so many risks. They were too different, like fire and water. Was this worth fighting for, with only 50% chance of winning. Then he looked at Dick. Just like that, he was ready for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I'm ready for war

The sky was still dark when Jason woke up by the siren down the street. Not feeling like going to sleep, he gave a big yawn, tried to stretch his arm when the sudden shift made him stop.

The man in his chest was mumbling something when he tried his best to get closer to him with Jason’s arm under his head. His eyes shut close, silky black hair fell half way down, covered his temple, long lashes shadowed down his cheeks in the cold moonlight from the opened window.

Suddenly, Jason didn’t feel like getting back to sleep anymore, just simply stared at the view in front of him, and admired.

 

_How the hell could a man be this damn pretty!_

He had been wondering that for a quite long time, and every night like this, it just hit him like a wrecking ball that how beautiful this man actually was.

 

The siren went off finally, Dick still had no clue. Tonight had been tough for him, Jason thought. He must careful to not push too hard on any particular area of that gorgeous olive skin now, Dick’s ribs would take time, properly two more weeks, less if he could fucking stop ignore it and pretend like he was fine.

Fine his perfect ass. Dick was never fine, he would never be fine, cause he’s Dick Grayson, The prefect son of the Bat, The Golden Boy, everybody needed a piece of him.

And that fact shouldn’t have made him angry like this.

 

 

“Jay…”

 

Dick snuggled, sweet voice whispered to his ears like soft water tumbled against rocks.

 

“Yeah?”.  Those baby blue eyes glowing in the moon light, stared at him with full conscious despite the sleepiness in his tone. It took a few seconds for Jason’s brain to actually find its way back to work.

 

“How long has you been staring at me?!”

 

Damn Bruce and all his training.

 

 

“Long enough.”  He made it short, didn’t want Dick to have anything to joke on.

“Jason…”  That cocky grin Dick was giving him, he knew he wouldn’t let this drop

“Go back to sleep.”

“You think I’m pretty, don’t you!?”

 

_Damn right I do, the hell you expect in me, I’m your fucking boyfriend!_

He was never going to say that out loud. Dick could grin till his cheeks hurt but he would never admit that. Hell, he would rather take down the whole Pentagon than say it to his face.

 

Was he scared?!

Of course he was, he was freaking out!

This was a relationship, an almost-a-year relationship. That was way too long for his capability for keeping anything.

Worse, it had to be Dick. Of course Dick was an easy guy to love, everybody he knew all had particularly fallen for this goofy guy. It was also kinda a tradition for every generation of Robin or Batman’s partner to have a crush on him.

The point was, the world moaned him when they thought he was dead. The League buried him with their own hands.  Hell, Dick even managed to make the Demon Brat express some felling, that kid technically flung himself to his arms when he came back.

Great heroes respected him, Bruce adored him, always had, even when he tried his best to hide it.

 

Dick was everything opposite to him, a perfect hero that everybody trusted and loved.

How the fuck did Jason crawl his way into this relationship!

 

 

 

“OUCH!” He yelped, caught Dick’s wrist with his free hand. “The hell was that for!?”

“Stop staring at me and making that face, you look freaked out”

 

_Cause I am freaking out!_

 

 

“That’s fucking hurt!”

“Oh stop bitching about it, it’s just a pinch”

“Under my arm! You know for damn well that a sensitive area”

“So bite is okay but pinch is not?!”.  Dick raised an eyebrow, twisted his wrist in Jason’s grip, wanting him to let go.  

“That would lead to a different situation, the one includes more bites and you screaming my name”

“So I should take a note then, the “just for sex” area. Don’t think you could be this sensitive, Jay”

“I’m not sensitive, it’s just fucking hurt!”. He let go of Dick’s wrist, but locked their fingers together.

“Come on, you can take a shot wound but not a little squeeze from my fingers?!”

 

Gave his knuckles a quick kiss, he pulled Dick closer into him, let his chin rest on the top of his head.

 

“Just shut up and sleep!”

 

Dick just giggled, his shoulders lightly shaken.

 

How he managed to lose his head just by staring at this handsome face, he had no idea, but this is Dick. Even though he didn’t have any super power, he always had a special ability to make people do crazy stuffs for him.

 

This, all these things, cuddling and kissing and caring for someone this much, letting them fall asleep in your arm, staying after what should have been a one night stand, feeling anger and jealousy build up rather than disgust when someone stare at that body in tight for too long.

This was something Dick knew, he made people fall for him, but he himself had fallen a lot too. But for Jason, this was a whole new playing field.  

This felt like a damn fight for him, a fight which he only had 50/50 chance to win. And with all what Bat's kicking ass academy had taught them, that was way lower for his liking.

 

 

 

“You didn’t answer my question though”

“Fucking hell…”  Jason growled in annoyance.

“Just saying!”

 

 

A silence moment passed by, he looked down, and Dick looked up. Their eyes locked on each other. 

He remembered every single detail on this gorgeous face, but never once it stopped stunning him how perfect this man was.

He knew many said that nothing was perfect. But for someone to be this beautiful both from outside and inside, that definition kinda became crap to him.

 

 

 

“Hey Dick,…”

 

He didn’t answer, just stared at him with clear blue eyes, waiting.

 

Had he said that this felt like a fight? Screw that, this was a goddamn war he was going into.

 

“I love you”

 

It was never easy for him to say it, but Dick’s super power…

 

“I love you too, Littlewing” He smiled, full lips curled into a perfect sweet shape that took his breath away every time he saw it.

 

 

Sometimes it hit him, that was this worth it. There were so many risks. They were too different, like fire and water. Was this worth fighting for, with only 50% chance of winning.

Then he looked at Dick, his now peaceful sleeping form, or his usual confident look, his shinning and gentle smile, his slim body lying in bed, or the cocky grin he had every time he flung himself off a building.

Everything about him, Jason had it all, Dick belonged to him, and only him.

 

Just like that, he was ready for war.

No one could take Dick away from him. He had cheated Death, became Batman, gained respect from the League of Assassins. And he hadn’t even given his best. He could do more, a lot more.

 

Hell, for this man, he was ready for the whole apocalypse.

 


End file.
